


《文科恋曲》

by raojia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.灵感来源于少正第一季里大少的数学奖状2.标题取自某著名电影，不过内容没啥关系w3.我流OOC，慎





	《文科恋曲》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.灵感来源于少正第一季里大少的数学奖状  
> 2.标题取自某著名电影，不过内容没啥关系w  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

在某段特定的时间里，Jason一度很讨厌节假日。

不过别误会，这并不是说Jason讨厌那些可以无所事事的泡游泳池和吃冰淇淋的日子，在这方面他和普通的小孩儿没什么不同，成为一个富豪养子或者有一个糟糕的原生家庭并不够他发生这种关乎人类本质的改变，而穿着绿鳞小短裤在哥谭的夜空叉开双腿的义警行动也与节日无关，所以是的，真正让他讨厌节假日的是某个每逢此时便会出现在哥谭，顺便承担下接他放学义务的前任罗宾现任夜翼，Dick•万人迷•Grayson！

用Dick的话来说，从布鲁德海文飞回哥谭的距离不算遥远，真正的遥远的距离在他，Jason，以及Bruce的笑容之间。

“就连Alfred的小甜饼都不能让他笑出来，你知道那有多可怕嘛。”说这话的时候Dick正在核查Jason的代数作业，左手拿着一包栗米棒，已经拆开了，Jason神经紧张的盯着它，生怕那些碎屑掉到他的作业本上，但是Dick眨着他的蓝眼睛标出了他失误的那个小数点，他就把栗米棒忘到脑后去了。

Fuck Nightwing.

Jason并不太清楚布鲁德海文的义警对他的城市来说意味着什么，但他知道Dick Grayson对他而言意味着一个有着迷人蓝眼睛的年轻男人，一个兄长，会在节假日的傍晚去学校接他，跟他的老师们聊天以了解他的近况，然后带他去买热狗和蛋卷冰淇淋，会在Bruce不注意的时候检查他的数学和计算机作业，揉乱他的头发，给他来一个’友好’的拥抱，就好像一个真正的大哥。

但是他们都清楚事实不是这样，因为在夜幕降临的之后他们就会换上制服，而后故事就会展露出另一个侧面，他的好哥哥会荡着钩爪跟他以及蝙蝠侠一起夜巡，跟他做格斗训练，为了蝙蝠车的驾驶座到底该属于谁而彼此呛声，即使他们都知道最后那个位置不会属于他们任何一人。

在跟Dick吵的架里Jason总是输多赢少，据他自己所说，这主要是因为他到底拿了夜翼送的旧制服心中有愧，而只有很少很少的一部分是因为Dick那种总是不为所动的玩笑般的态度和蓝眼睛，他们都知道他没有真在生气。

“我上初中的时候拿过数学竞赛的奖项你知道，而你应该超过我。”Dick指着Jason的几何卷子说到，那上面几乎没有留下笔迹。

“我只是在考试的时候睡着了，今早Alfred不准我喝浓咖啡，他也不准Bruce喝。”Jason从Dick手里抢回自己的卷子，并且迅速的把他团成一团，“你那时候有超人帮你做作业，别以为我不知道。”

“我不，嘿，你为什么知道？”Dick的眼睛瞪大了，他看起来是真的有点惊讶，而Jason很乐意发现这一点。

“因为我是现任的罗宾。”Jason欢快的说道，几乎就要哼起歌来，让夜翼吃惊的事情可没有那么常见，尤其是他还目睹过他跟自己的老师调情，而如果Jason愿意去计较的话，那甚至有可能曾经是Dick的老师。

对此他当然有抗辩过，就在Dick跟他的老师打成一片相谈甚欢之后，他连一秒都没有多等，“你不能跟我的老师调情！你就是不能！”

“为什么？”Dick看上去十分不解，他的茫然大概是真的，就跟Jason的为此感到的愤怒和困扰一样，千真万确。

“因为你是我……我是说，因为那是我的老师！”Jason把十指插进自己的头发里，“你监视我放学，检查我作业，逼我分享你的麦片和DVD，还有其他那些只在晚上发生的事情，所有这一切已经够糟了，你不能再调戏我的老师！”

“好的好的小罗宾～”Dick举起双手以示投降，“我不知道你这么在乎你的老师。”

“什么，我没有！”

这一回Jason才是真的要跳起来了。

事实上Jason就是搞不懂Dick那些关乎亲亲抱抱的诡异执着，一如他并不理解拥有一个弟弟对Dick来说意味着什么，在罗宾这个名号的继任者之外，在一个有着微妙年龄差的男孩儿之外，Jason更类似于某种不期而遇的福祉与突如其来的陪伴，他们可以共享旧的制服，一个套着蝙蝠装的父亲和英国来的管家，以及独特的，只针对他们的牢骚；可以发明一套仅供‘罗宾’使用的暗语，睡在同一张床上，联机打电子游戏；可以在吃冰淇淋的时候打枕头大战，或者脚趾头大战，管他去呢。

而更重要的是，他是某个Dick自己都不曾意识到渴望的责任与亲爱，能够让他提供照顾、依赖和避雨的肩膀，他能注视着这个男孩儿成为男人，这是多么，多么有趣而令人欣喜的事啊！

Jason不懂这些，而Dick也不曾跟他分享，这些细节都被他当作秘密打包藏在了心灵深处，也没准备拿出来过。

但要Jason说，他恨所有这一切。

在他对Dick与他老师调情这一事实表示过严正的反对之后，下一个节日里Dick终于被剥夺了接Jason放学的权利，然而这一发展却导致了更糟的结果，不过好在只是针对Jason。

如果以Jason的记忆而论，那天一定不是个好日子，然而事实上那天的哥谭晴空万里，Jason在暖阳之下回到Wayne庄园，穿过花园，走廊，然后是客厅，紧跟着他看见了Dick，以及他手里捧着的，他无比熟悉的黑皮笔记本。

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO！！！！！！！！！！！

众所周知，虽然Jason会在数学测验的时候睡过去，但他很喜欢语文。

就跟所有在心底暗戳戳的热爱文学的青少年一样，Jason当然也做过成为作家的梦，把自己的青春期幻想写出来没什么难的不是么，Jason是这样想的，自然也是这样做的，他十分Wayne的选择了一本黑皮笔记本来记录这些，并且巧妙的避开了与他夜晚生活有关的一切，年轻的Wayne家养子拿着笔想着，文学创作需要冷酷无情。

他创作了一个古典的故事，类似于《基督山恩仇记》的那种类型，一个悲惨、坚强、冷酷的硬汉式的男人与他的伟大冒险，当然了。

但是所有这些假想的未来里，并不包括由他的长兄，在客厅里，对他的养父朗读这一切！

“他手上流出的血又一次干涸了，粘哒哒的粘在破损的皮肤上，力量正在从他的手上流逝，那枚曾经锐利的戒指恐怕也快被磨秃了，他口干舌燥，双眼昏花，耳边嗡嗡响着乱七八糟的杂音，他快挖穿棺木了嘛，还是说他依然在土壤深处，他……”Dick深情并茂的朗诵着，和唱诗班的小孩儿没什么两样，而Jason的出现打断了他，让他抬起头，然后迅速的露出欣喜的表情来。

“哦，Jason你回来了，我刚刚在跟Bruce分享你写的这些内容，你是怎么想到描写一个人徒手爬出墓穴的？我是说，它们真的很棒，情真意切而又感人肺腑，我一辈子都写不出这么动人的文字，Bruce你觉得呢？”

哦不，Jason绝望的想着，他环视了客厅里的所有人，无视掉Dick那种天真的夸赞，Alfred依然保持着他的绅士与彬彬有礼，他是整个Wayne庄园里最擅长扑克脸的人，至于Bruce，老天，那是典型的‘我们需要谈谈，Jason’的蝙蝠脸。

Fuck Nightwing，Jason又一次想到，这就是为什么他恨死了这所有的一切，尤其是他清楚的知道，他其实并没有真的对此生气。

而在所有的这些时候，他们又怎能预料到那个漫长的，需要他真的徒手挖开墓穴，神志不清的流浪，再借着恶魔的池水重临人世的那个未来？

“所以你刚刚突然跑下床就只是突然想起了这个？”Jason盯着Dick，或者更准确些，盯着他手里的黑皮笔记本，那个写着他中二时期诡异妄想的本子，Dick是从哪里翻出这个的，真见鬼。

“它很重要好么，”Dick抗议到，露出来一个有些怀念的微笑，“在你……你知道我在说什么之后，我从庄园里带走了它，Bruce保留了你的大部分东西，但是我想带走这个，你的那些想法，至今我都觉得非常动人。”他说着，抚摸着那个本子的封皮，动作温柔的似在抚摸一只猫的毛皮。

“……我看你是脑子不清醒。”Jason冷漠的回应到，下意识的回绝了Dick跟他自己分享那些青春期黑历史的举动，他明明有更好的书来看，而且Dick才外面晃荡回来，两条腿都是冰的，现在靠着他一点都不让人感到愉快。

Jason想着，重新把注意力移回了自己的书上，他没有忘记卷走Dick的被子，当然了。

“你不能这样对我，”这一举动使得Dick大叫起来，迅速的合上本子放去床头，“这是我的被子，我的床！”

“你的什么。”Jason甚至没有费心去装没听到，他的眼睛依然粘在书上，手却伸出去给了Dick的臀部一下——他其实没怎么用力，但已经足够Dick惊叫起来了。

“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”屁股上挨了一下的小警探迅速的翻起了身，揉了把自己杂乱的头发跨坐到Jason身上，他抽走了他的书。

“我以为你才是有个混账名字的那个。”Jason笑了，注视着Dick的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛看起来有种慵懒且温和的性感，此刻这双眼睛的主人也正望着他，边叹出来一声懊恼而不甘的气，边低头朝他吻去。

那会是一个很长的吻，而他们心知肚明。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3000+，以上。


End file.
